Knife
Fast, agile, and deadly, the Knife is an excellent subterfuge weapon used for close-range combat by both ARM and USIF forces. Made of nigh-indestructible polycarbonate materials, the knife deals exceptional damage and is made to pass through shields and rip straight into armor, thus making it a weapon unmatched in close-range combat. Section 8 Though useful only in hand-to-hand combat situations, its lethality is such that very few can hope to survive a skilled wielder in power armor. It is recommended that a player takes the knife along with speed and stealth modules.http://www.joinsection8.com/#lore Section 8: Prejudice In Section 8: Prejudice, the knife is just as lethal as the original Section 8 knife but can now kill an enemy trooper in a more spectacular fashion via a fatality cutscene. Fatality Cutscene The option to inflict fatalities is automatically triggered until set otherwise in the Options menu. These special finishing moves can only occur if the enemy's amor is reduced enough, or depending on the difficulty. There are a total of four available fatalities: Soldier Fatality In a frontal soldier fatality the knife-wielding soldier is shown to perform a one-two punch combo to the enemy's face then plunges the knife into the stunned enemy's neck. He then swiftly pulls out the knife and pushes the enemy soldier aside, who then falls to the ground dead. In a rear soldier fatality the knife-wielding soldier locks the enemy in a temporary chokehold and knees the enemy in the side of their ribcage, dragging the enemy soldier to their knees. The knife wielder then exposes the enemy's neck and plunges his knife into them. The soldier then pushes the enemy to the ground, dead. Both the frontal and rear infantry fatalities are the same for each faction. Mech Fatality In a frontal mech fatality the soldier climbs up the mech's arm and leaps onto his back. After the mech helplessly flails his arms the soldier rams the knife into a vulnerable point in the mech's head, killing the soldier inside. In a rear mech fatality the soldier leaps straight onto the mech's back, then climbs on top of the mech and plunges the knife between the mech's eyes. This kills the pilot of the mech, and the victorious soldier leaps back down to the ground, sending the flaming mech down behind him. The knife-to-mech fatalities are unique to each faction. Weapon Mods Serrated Knife The Serrated Knife deals exceptional damage at close range. Like all knives, it is limited to close range, but it is extremely powerful against armor. It ignores shields and slices right through to armor. In most cases, one or two hits and a fatality or two to three hits would kill an infantry target. Electro Knife The Electro Knife is a powerful close range anti-shield weapon. Once stabbed, an enemy has their energy drained for a long time, often letting them be easily finished off. Siphon Knife The Siphon knife inflicts armor damage and then takes that same damage and adds it to the user's armor. This leads to the enemy dying and the user being healed. However the Siphon knife does not deal as much damage as the other knives. Notes *There is a glowing blue field around the edges of every blade. It is possible this is a type of plasma energy field that grants extra piercing power to the knife. Considering the different types of knife modifications that affect shields and power systems (Siphon Knife and Electro Knife), it is very likely that the glow is indeed a powerful energy field. References Category:Weapons Category:Equipment